Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. Wireless networks such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a cellular network may link two or more devices using distributed wireless access methods. However, interference between the links may ensue in dense deployment resulting in failed transmissions.